


Sweet Treats for Adults

by Ava_now



Series: Barisi Dads AU [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, and that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: Sonny treats Rafael to something sweet after taking the kids to a carnival.





	Sweet Treats for Adults

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic "Sweet Treats", although it's not necessary to read that in order to understand this. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are so special to me! I love to hear your thoughts!

“That is a costume I will never have use for again.” Rafael tossed his Thing 2 shirt into the hamper. Sonny’s followed a second later.

“Well, I would agree you make a better Han Solo.” He gave his husband a once-over, then grinned. “Is that a light saber or are you just happy to see me?”

Rafael snorted. “Why don’t you use the force and tell me?” He pushed his sweatpants down and kicked them off with his feet, then sat on the edge of the bed. Smirking, he added, “I don’t have a light saber, so that should answer your question.”

Sonny pulled off his own sweats and picked up Rafael’s, then discarded both in the hamper before joining his husband on the bed. Leaning over, he brushed his lips gently across Rafael’s. Rafael immediately wrapped his arms around Sonny, pulling him down onto the bed and partially on top of him. “Barring Thing 2 costumes,” he said, “Halloween is a decent holiday. We all had fun.”

Sonny hummed. “Your daughter is making you soft, “ he teased, running his fingers over Rafael’s chest. “You’re such a daddy now.”

Rafael pulled Sonny’s head toward his own, capturing his lips in a deeply satisfying kiss. His tongue met Sonny’s, tasting and caressing, and he let his hands wander over Sonny’s back and down to his ass. Squeezing gently, he murmured, “You love me soft. But you’re the daddy, remember?”

“Yes, Papi. I remember.” He ran his fingers through Rafael’s hair. “You’re so beautiful, baby. I’m so lucky to be married to you.”

Rafael leaned up for another kiss to lose himself in. He had never imagined he would be so loved and accepted by another person, that he could be so happy and content in a relationship. Sonny and Marlene were everything to him. His family. His world.

Their kiss stretched on for long moments, and he allowed his hands to wander over Sonny’s body. Sharp planes and softer areas, coarse and fine hair, and he wanted to feel everything. Sonny’s hand rested on his belly, then traced down his trail to his cock and thumbed over his slit. Rafael’s breath caught in his throat, and Sonny pulled back to rest their foreheads together. “I love you,” Rafael told him gruffly. “Thank you for making me a better man.”

Sonny cupped Rafael’s cheek. “That goes both ways, sweetheart. You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever known.” He pressed his lips to Rafael’s lightly before meeting his gaze, and sliding down the bed. His next kiss was a gentle one to the head of Rafael’s cock, and Rafael released a sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

Sonny circled the crown with his tongue before sucking in the tip and beginning to work his way down Rafael’s shaft. He was thick, and over time Sonny had become greatly enamoured with bringing him pleasure like this. He sucked deeply and began to move up and down slowly, listening to Rafael’s sighs and occasional soft moans. He felt hands settle in his hair, stroking as though he were precious, and he cupped Rafael’s balls in his hand, massaging gently.

“You’re so good at this,” Rafael murmured, feeling the soft strands of Sonny’s hair between his fingers. “You always make me feel so good, honey. You’re so beautiful, querido.” He sighed in pleasure. “My beautiful man.”

Sonny slid his hands behind Rafael’s thighs, squeezing and massaging as he worked his way up to his ass. He continued to gently massage and spread Rafael’s cheeks apart as he took the cock in his mouth deeper.

He had always loved to give Rafael head. Rafael was so responsive, so vocal, that Sonny often found himself on the verge of orgasm before Rafael was. He took enormous pride in his ability to bring them both to the brink quickly with his mouth, and took the opportunity to do so whenever he could. Rafael was always such a responsive, enthusiastic, and appreciative lover; all of those characteristics made Sonny want to give even more of himself to please his husband. 

In the beginning of their relationship, sex had taken a front seat. They fucked and sucked every chance they got, seemingly unable to get enough of each other. But as they fell for each other, the quantity lessened as the quality increased. He knew he was hooked when they started refraining from office quickies in favor of longer lovemaking sessions at night.

Sonny ran one finger around Rafael’s rim and heard Rafael gasp as he thrust forward involuntarily. Sonny braced himself, then swallowed as deeply as he could, burying his nose in the thatch of hair at the base of Rafael’s cock. He sucked hard, keeping Rafael’s cock in his throat as he pressed an index finger into his hole. A high-pitched whine escaped his husband, and Sonny knew they were close to finishing. Giving a final firm suck, he slid his mouth back down the shaft and began to suck and bob relentlessly. His hands moved back to the soft, rounded flesh of Rafael’s ass cheeks, holding him firm and listening to the soft litany of bilingual cursing going on above him. That in and of itself was enough to get Sonny off, and he ground his own hips into the mattress.

“Baby,” Rafael gasped, giving a soft tug to Sonny’s hair, “I’m so close. Wanna come on your face...can I come on your face, sweetheart? Please?”

Sonny pulled off, and his mouth was immediately replaced with Rafael’s fist. Reaching down, he grabbed his own cock, stroking it fast and rough and feeling the orgasm curling in his belly. “Come on me, honey. Come on, Rafa. I want your jizz. I want it.”

He watched as Rafael’s back arched; ribbons of semen quickly splashed across Sonny’s face and upper chest as Rafael cried out his name softly. He followed immediately, his own semen covering his husband’s belly and thighs. “I love you,” he gasped, pleasure coursing through every cell in his body. “I love you, baby.” He collapsed on the bed next to Rafael’s thigh, breathless and boneless and still so madly in love.

After a few minutes, Rafael patted the pillow next to him. “Hey,” he murmured, “come up here. I want to kiss you.”

Sonny made his way up to the head of the bed, laying next to Rafael, then leaned in for a gentle kiss. “I love you too,” Rafael told him, stroking his cheek. “Can I clean you up?”

“Yes please.” He watched as Rafael smiled and kissed him once again, before rising to get a washcloth. He smiled to himself. Whoever thought Halloween was just for kids had clearly never been married to his husband.


End file.
